The Great Cases of Sabaku Yorozuya
by Akiyama Yuki
Summary: Temari pemilik usaha Yorozuya yang memilik trauma mendalam terhadap api harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru pemuda dengan 'Multiple Personality Disorder'. Tanpa sadar pertemuan mereka membawa pada kasus-kasus menyangkut masa lalu. Chapt 1 : Prolog. slight little bit Naruhina. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

"AYAH!" Anak berambut pirang itu ditarik seseorang menjauh dari seorang lelaki dewasa yg dari tadi menggendongnya keluar rumah.

"Pergi Temari! Selamatkan dirimu!" Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sesosok anak lain yang memegangi Temari kecil agar tak masuk ke kobaran api lagi, "Bawa dia pergi. Selamatkan dia. Tolong. Aku akan menyusul keluargaku yang masih didalam."

"Baik." Anak itu menyeret Temari keluar.

"Tidak mau! Ayah! Jangan tinggalkan aku Yah! Ayah! A-"

"-yah!" Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu lagi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk itu, ya bisa dibilang juga merupakan kenangan masa lalu yang tak terlalu menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh isinya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfik ini.**

**Warning: AU setting, little bit OOC, typo and misstypo, amburadul, dan lain lainnya -_-**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Enjoy~

(Temari POV)

Namaku Temari. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Suna, tapi sejak kebakaran besar di rumahku aku akhirnya pindah ke Konoha. Kebakaran yang membuatku kehilangan segalanya 15 tahun yang lalu. Yang ditinggalkan hanya trauma dan sebuah ketakutan yang besar. Sekarang aku sangat phobia dengan yang namanya api. Aku pasti akan pusing, shock, bahkan pingsan saat melihat api. Karena api telah merenggut orang tuaku serta kedua adikku.

Aku tinggal bersama saudara Ibuku di Konoha sampai 5 tahun yang lalu aku mulai hidup sendiri. Saudara Ibuku ada keperluan bisnis di luar negeri jadi mereka meninggalkanku disini. Sebenarnya aku yang tidak mau ikut mereka. Mereka membiayai kebutuhan hidupku sejak dulu. Tapi setelah lulus SMA aku meminta mereka hanya membayar uang sewa apartemen, listrik, dan air saja. Aku mendirikan sebuah _Yorozuya_, yang melayani berbagai jasa untuk biaya makanku sehari-hari. Walaupun kadang masih sering hutang ke kakak sepupuku tapi lumayanlah untuk belajar mandiri.

"Tema?"

"Hinata?" aku menatap sosok wanita itu yang menyapaku. Tidak salah lagi itu Hinata, teman SMAku dulu. Saat ini aku ada di salah satu sudut supermarket. Mengalami mimpi buruk, aku memutuskan keluar dari apartemen sebentar dan mencari udara segar. Tak disangka, aku malah bertemu dengan Hinata disini.

"Wah senang bertemu denganmu Temari."

"Aku juga Hinata. Tumben, bukannya kau ikut suamimu dan tinggal di Iwa? Kenapa sekarang di Konoha?" Melepas pelukan aku dapat melihat perubahan singkat ekspresi sedih dari Hinata. Tersenyum lembut Hinata pun menjelaskan keberadaannya di Konoha saat ini. "Naruto sedang mencari job baru di Konoha. Kebetulan kontrak kerja di Iwa sudah selesai, jadi dia memutuskan mencari yang baru disini," Hinata mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan memasukkan ke keranjang belanjaannya. "Bagaimana kalau Temari ikut makan malam dirumahku? Kebetulan aku juga akan masak banyak." lanjut Hinata. Aku sebenarnya mau saja ikut. Apalagi dalam keadaanku yang hidup sendiri, tawaran makan bersama-apalagi gratis memang sulit ditolak.

"Memang ada acara apa Hinata? Kok masak banyak."

"Beberapa teman Naruto datang ke rumah,Nanti kalau kau tahu rumahku siapa tahu kamu akan sering mampir menemaniku."

"Boleh juga. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering senggang."

XxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxX

Selesai belanja kami langsung kerumah Hinata. Rumah kecil dan minimalis ini adalah rumahnya. Sempat heran juga mengingat suami Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto merupakan seorang aktor yang cukup ternama menempati rumah seperti ini.

"Ayo masuk." Hinata membuka pintu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya benar kata Hinata, melihat beberapa pasang sepatu di depan rumah sepertinya rumah ini ramai. Tapi setelah masuk ke dalam, rumah ini sangat sepi.

Di ruang tamu hanya ada dua orang sedang bermain catur. Satu bertubuh gemuk dan rambut coklat sedangkan satu lagi berambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas. Sepertinya aku familiar dengan si rambut nanas itu. Saking asyiknya mengingat-ingat, tiba-tiba saja si rambut nanas menatapku dengan pandangan kaget dan seperti mengenalku.

"Temari kenalkan ini Shikamaru dan Chouji, teman Naruto. Shika, Chou, ini Temari, teman SMAku." Hinata mengenalkan kami. Aku ingat sekarang, Nara Shikamaru seorang artis terkenal dan sering muncul di layar televisi atau majalah-majalah makanya wajahnya familier. Lalu Akimichi Chouji, pengusaha restoran ternama yang merupakan sahabat Shikamaru sejak kecil. Restoran miliknya terkenal karena selain besar dan makanannya ala restoran bintang lima tapi harganya tak semelambung restoran mewah. Dia juga terkenal sebagai pengusaha yang dermawan. Tak pernah ragu untuk mengeluarkan uang untuk membantu orang lain. Bahkan beberapa bencana yang melanda negeri ini pun membuktikan kebaikan hatinya. Turun tangan langsung membantu korban bencana alam adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan begitu mendengar berita di telavisi. Benar-benar orang yang baik.

Saat bersalaman dengan Shikamaru entah kenapa aku seperti melihat orang yang berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang kulihat saat masuk tadi. Tatapannya berbeda. Sekarang dia menatapku seakan-akan tak mengenalku sebelumnya. Ya sudahlah kami kan memang belum mengenal sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-omong dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi kebelakang bersama Sai." sahut Chouji setelah memajukan salah satu bidak caturnya.

"Kalau yang lain?" tanya Hinata.

"Skak mat," si rambut nanas mengucapkan kata itu dengan santai sementara sang lawan main mengerang kesal. "Ino ke toilet, kalau Sakura sedang mengecek di kamar tamu." penjelasan ditutup dengan kuapan lebar bak beruang kutub yang akan berhibernasi. Jadi begini kelakuan artis kalau tak di depan kamera ya.

"Hinata sudah pulang ya." Pria berambut pirang tiba-tiba muncul bersama wanita berambut pirang-yang seingatku merupakan teman seprofesi yang sering digosipkan sebagai pacar Shikamaru. Ah aku hampir melupakan laki-laki dibelakang Naruto, sesosok yang menurutku mirip zombie. Oke oke hanya mirip soalnya pria disamping si Naruto punya kulit yang sangat pucat. Hinata dan Naruto pergi ke dalam sementara aku memulai sesi perkenalan dengan orang-orang itu. Si pirang berambut panjang bernama Ino Yamanaka merupakan model terkenal dan ternyata memang sangat cantik walaupun sekarang tak memakai riasan. Dia ternyata juga bersahabat dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji sejak kecil. Si zombie berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat bernama Shimura Sai. Model sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Lalu ada juga wanita berambut pink yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Haruno Sakura, aktris pendatang baru di perfilman action yang namanya baru saja melambung.

Aku dan para wanita mengobrol-dan bergosip tentu saja, sedangkan Shikamaru bermain catur melawan Sai sementara Chouji asyik meludeskan cemilan di meja sampai Hinata dan Naruto kembali. Hinata mengambil kantong belanjaanya dan bilang akan mulai memasakkan makan malam-yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Chouji. Ino dan Sakura menawarkan diri membantu Hinata di dapur, sedangkan aku tetap diruang tamu bersama para pria dan bertugas mengupas buah-buahan. Hinata adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat denganku dulu. Tak heran dia termasuk dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang phobiaku dan memberiku tugas yang jauh dari dapur.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelahku dan membantuku membereskan sampah. Sedangkan Chouji sekarang bermain catur dengan Naruto.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ujar Shikamaru. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa tidak pernah. Memang kenapa?" belum sempat Shikamaru menjawab tiba-tiba saja lampu padam dan terdengar beberapa pekikan kaget.

"Sepertinya sekeringnya turun akan ku cek dulu." suara Naruto terdengar disusul cahaya senter dari handphone terlihat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hah! Merepotkan." suara Shikamaru di depanku disusul suara "cetik" yang tak asing. Suara pematik api. Rasa takut dan sesak tiba-tiba saja menyerangku saat api itu berpendar tepat di hadapanku. Hawa panas entah kenapa langsung menyergap tubuhku. Tidak! Jangan ada Api kumohon!

"Hei! Temari, Kau kenapa? Hei!" Dan aku ambruk seketika.

TBC

Yorozuya: suatu pekerjaan yang menerima permintaan dari klien untuk menyelesaikan masalah apa saja dengan imbalan uang.

Hai aku balik nih bawa fic baru. Genre crime detektif-detektifan gitu deh. Btw ini fic terinspirasi dari komik The Great Cases Of Yorozuya Toukaido karya Ryo Saenagi. Komik yang ternyata mengandung Sho-ai dan aku baru tahu arti Sho-ai waktu kenal FFN -_- aku cuma pinjem ciri-ciri karakter utamanya aja untuk plot, alur, bahkan ending itu karya aku sendiri. (baru baca sampe vol 5 jadi gak tau gmana ending tuh komik -_-)

Woke karena ini genre yang cukup serius jadi kalau ada kritik dan saran jangan sungkan ngasih tau ya. Bahkan butuh banget kritik pedes biar penulisanku bisa berkembang nih n.n

RnR ya arigatou

Akiyama Yuki

Malang, 11032014


	2. Chapter 2 case one (first)

Hinata memperkenalkan wanita itu pada kami. Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir empat dari rautnya kelihatan kalau dia adalah salah satu wanita yang merepotkan. Entah kenapa selama kurang dari semenit tiba-tiba saja 'dia' mengambil alih tubuhku. Aki aku menyebutnya, kepribadianku yang lain tak biasanya dia mengambil alih seenaknya sendiri seperti ini. Ada apa sih sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?" Kucoba bertanya padanya.

"Tak apa. Kupikir aku mengenalnya. Ternyata tidak." Kata Aki.

"Maksudmu Temari?"

"Ya, kupikir dia seseorang yang ku kenal, ternyata bukan."

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh isinya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfik ini.**

**Warning: AU setting, little bit OOC, typo and misstypo, amburadul, dan lain lainnya -_-**

**Chapter 2 : Misteri dalam Kegelapan#1 (Shikamaru POV)**

Enjoy~

Oh aku belum mengenalkan diri ya. Aku Nara Shikamaru, artis sekaligus model yang cukup terkenal-jangan bilang narsis memang itu kenyataannya kok. Aku juga cukup terkenal karena kejeniusanku. Jangan kaget jika tahu IQ-ku mencapai 200 lebih. Tapi mungkin kalian akan kaget kalau melihat kelakuanku yang sebenarnya. Pemalas paling akut adalah gelar yang kusandang. Hah sudahlah tidak baik bercerita tentang keburukan orang kan?

Oh ya aku punya rahasia besar yang bahkan fans fanatikku pun tak akan tahu. Aku punya kepribadian ganda. Kalian tahu multiple personality disorder. Pada saat tertentu bahkan jarang sekali terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuhku diambil alih orang lain dalam tubuhku. Kepribadianku yang lain, sangat dingin dan sinis. Wajar tak banyak yang tahu karena aku sendiri sudah tertempel imej cuek. Hanya sahabat-sahabatku Chouji dan Ino saja yang sadar tentang hal ini.

Lagipula dia sama sekali tak mengganggu malahan dia membantuku banyak. Misalnya saja saat aku harus berakting menjadi seorang antagonis, kepribadianku yang satunya akan menjalankan peran dengan sangat baik. Tak heran banyak sekali peran yang bisa kumainkan. Kalau masalah kenapa kepribadian itu bisa muncul jujur aku lupa-atau bahkan tak tahu. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun dan aku di asuh oleh keluarga Akimichi dan Yamanaka. Paman Chouza Akimichi dan paman Inoichi Yamanaka adalah sahabat karib Ayahku. Saat orang tuaku meninggal mereka bertanggung jawab merawat dan menganggap aku seperti anak mereka sendiri Itulah kenapa aku, Chouji, dan Ino sangatlah dekat.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Dimana tempatnya Naruto?" Sai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Masuk saja nanti ada tikungan kedua, kearah kiri, di ujung jalan toiletnya." Ujar Naruto sambil tetap fokus pada papan catur dihadapannya.

Naruto sibuk bermain catur dengan Chouji. Sementara Sai pergi ke toilet, aku sendiri yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bosan. Pandanganku tertumbuk pada wanita pirang yang sedang mengupas buah.

Dia ternyata cantik juga-walau tak secantik Ino kurasa tapi aku lebih menyukainya. Pembawaannya juga dewasa dan tegas. Wanita yang menarik sepertinya. Waktunya mencari tahu.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Ujarku. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kurasa tidak pernah. Memang kenapa?" Belum sempat aku menjawab tiba-tiba lampu padam. Aku sempat mendengar pekikan kaget- kurasa dari Ino dan Sakura. Menggunakan senter handphonenya Naruto pamit memeriksa sekring. Merepotkan, Handphoneku tadi tertinggal di meja. Aku merogoh pematik api disakuku.

Saat api mulai menyala tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Temari memandang api dari pematik dengan wajah shock. Matanya membulat kaget tak lama kemudian dia kelihatan sulit bernafas. Dipeganginya dadanya kurasa dia memang sedang kesulitan bernafas. Tapi kenapa? Karena gelap? Kurasa tidak sebelumnya dia tak berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkinkah karena api? Cepat-cepat kumatikan api dari pematikku.

Entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri-dan aku yakin kali ini bukan kepribadian lainku yang mengambil alih. Kurengkuh tubuh Temari yang hampir ambruk. Sial ternyata juga gemetar. Kusandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku dengan wajah tetap menatapku. Tangan kiriku berada di punggungnya untuk menopang sementara tangan kananku menggenggam salah satu tangannya.

"Tak apa. Tenang kamu tidak sendiri. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan," kuulangi kata-kata itu terus menerus. "Tenang. Aku ada disini. Kamu tak sendirian." Temari tampak mulai sadar dari shocknya. Perlahan nafasnya pun mulai normal.

Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, Temari mundur dan bersandar pada kursi. Agak salah tingkah memang tadi tapi bukan hanya dia aku juga. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut. Mungkinkah dia tak suka aku menolongnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir wanita galak ini sepertinya memang punya watak keras kepala dan gengsi yang besar. Pasti sekarang dia sedang mengumpat dalam hati karena terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dasar merepotkan. Lampu masih belum menyala menyala dan suasana canggung antara aku dan Temari masih menyelimuti.

"_Thanks."_ suara Temari tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Tidak masal-"

"KYAAA!" suara teriakan mengintrupsi ucapanku. Dari dalam rumah dan itu suara Hinata. Saat akan berdiri tiba-tiba saja ada yang menahan lenganku.

"Aku ikut. Bisa bantu aku kesana. Badanku masih lemas." Temari menatapku dengan tatapan memohon-ralat memaksa.

"Merepotkan." Aku mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Kalau kau tak mau membantuku juga tak apa." ujarnya ketus. Pasti dia tersinggung dengan kata-kataku tadi. Sudah kuduga, selain keras kepala dan punya gengsi yang tinggi dia juga termasuk orang yang gampang emosian. Lampu menyala dan derap-derap langkah terdengar diikuti suara pekikan-pekikan dari beberapa orang. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya aku tetap memapahnya. Baru saja masuk ke koridor tiba-tiba saja Sai dan Naruto menerobos dengan ganas. Tunggu Naruto membawa sesuatu. Bukan, bukan membawa sesuatu lebih tepatnya menggendong seseorang. Hinata! Dan dia sedang berdarah-darah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Suasana kediaman baru pasangan Uzumaki kini mencekam. Sang nyonya rumah mengalami luka tusukan di perut oleh seseorang yg belum diketahui siapa. Uzumaki Hinata ditusuk di kamar mandi pada saat lampu sedang padam. Tak ada saksi mata sedikitpun, tapi terlalu banyak orang yang tak punya alibi disini. Mengingat banyaknya darah yang tercecer kami hanya berharap dia dapat diselamatkan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki. Ino yang duduk diapit Sakura dan Temari menenangkan dia yang masih terlihat shock. Bahkan matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata. Chouji duduk disebelah kiriku sedangkan Sasuke-yang daritadi mengaku tidur di kamar tamu sekarang duduk disebelah kananku. Polisi sedang mengecek tempat kejadian perkara dan kami para tamu yang diduga sebagai tersangka harus menunggu di ruang tamu.

Inspektur Morino Ibiki memperkenalkan diri pada kami. Orang bertampang sangar yang lebih mirip preman pasar ketimbang seorang Inspektur. Tubuh besar dan aura mengintimidasi kurasa cukup membuat penjahat mengaku dan menyerahkan diri. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan ternyata dia mengenal Temari.

"Lho Temari? Kenapa disini?" pertanyaan simpel dengan nada mengintrogasi dan jangan lupakan suara bass berat miliknya yang entah kenapa tak cocok sama sekali. Mungkin bawaan pekerjaan.

"Yang jadi korban tadi temanku. Kebetulan tadi sore aku diundang makan malam disini." Jawabnya sambil cengar-cengir. Menarik. Kalau orang biasa yang ditanyai pasti akan gugup menjawabnya. Kelihatannya mereka sudah cukup akrab.

"Dasar. Aku bosan bertemu denganmu," Temari hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi dimana dan sedang apa kalian saat kejadian berlangsung?" Tanya sang Inspektur to the point, jangan lupakan juga tatapan mengintimidasinya yang membuat keder siapapun yang berencana akan berbohong.

"Aku di kamar, sedang tidur. Kalau yang kau tanya alibi aku tak punya." Sasuke yang pertama kali berani menjawab dengan tenang dan datarnya. Yeah aku hampir lupa kalau mereka makhluk sejenis jadi tak akan saling terintimidasi.

"Aku dan Ino ada di dapur. Sebelum mati lampu kami bersama Hinata memasak makan malam, lalu Hinata pamit ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian mati lampu. Tepat saat kami akan memblender bumbu." Terang Sakura. Secara tidak langsung Sakura member fakta baru kalau penyebab lampu mati adalah kelebihan beban.

"Aku, Chouji, Shika, Sai , serta Naruto ada ruang tamu. Sai pamit ke toilet sebelum lampu padam. Sedangkan Naruto saat lampu padam dia pergi memeriksa sekring." Jelasku.  
"Baiklah untuk sementara kalian selain Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai punya alibi kuat. Lalu siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban."

"Naruto dan kami berdua," kata Sakura sambil menoleh pada Ino. "Saat kami keluar dapur, kami melihat Naruto berlari dari luar ke arah toilet. Naruto yang pertama kali masuk lalu aku dan Ino. Kemudian Sai." jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah kalian tunggu disini dulu sampai aku memperbolehkan kalian pulang." Saat Inspektur Ibiki sudah diambang pintu aku dan Temari menyusulnya. Kalau aku sih penasaran dengan tempat kejadian perkara. Tapi entah apa yang ingin dilakukan Temari.

"Aku ikut!"

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Aku dan Temari bicara hampir bersamaan. Ya kalian tahulah yang bicara sopan dan kurang sopan siapa. Entah kenapa Temari langsung memelototiku. Yeah wanita keras kepala yang pastinya sok ini pasti tak suka kalau sepemikiran denganku. Atau lebih tepatnya didahului olehku.

"Untuk apa?" Singkat, padat, dan bikin mengkeret nada bicaranya. Tapi jangan remehkan kami terutama Temari. Liat saja dia menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu menemukan petunjuk gitu." ujar Temari sambil menoleh padaku. Cari teman rupanya. Dasar merepotkan. Baelum semenit yang lalu dia memelototiku sekarang malah mengajak berkomplot.

"Yang ada kalian malah merusak TKP." Seketika itu juga wajah Temari langsung tertekuk.

"Pak Inspektur lupa, aku kan detektif swasta jadi aku tahu hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan agar tidak merusak TKP," Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan detektif swasta dengan tidak merusak TKP. Tapi boleh juga kebohongannya. "Boleh ya? Lagipula dulu aku juga sering di TKP bareng inspektur kan?" sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak yang merajuk pada Ayahnya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh ikut."

_Hell!_ Segampang itu? Bahkan kupikir aku harus menyombongkan kejeniusanku agar diperbolehkan ikut. Sepertinya Temari punya bakat mempengaruhi orang.

Sesampainya disana kami bertemu Opsir Umino Iruka, yang ternyata juga akrab dengan Temari. Aku heran dengan detektif swasta satu ini, hanya satu dua kali muncul di media masa namun cukup akrab dengan orang-orang dikepolisian. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia punya pembawaan dewasa, tenang, dan juga lumayan ramah. Mungkin itu jadi nilai lebih dari orang-orang yang akrab padanya. Opsir Iruka mengatakan bahwa senjata yang digunakan adalah pemecah es yang berujung tajam. Setelah diidentifikasi ada sidik jari beberapa orang diantaranya Naruto, Sai, dan Hinata sendiri. Jendela yang ada di kamar mandi dalam keadaan tertutup walaupun tak terkunci. Polisi juga belum bisa memastikan keterlibatan orang luar di kasus kali ini.

"Tidak banyak petunjuk yang kami dapat. Yang bisa kami dilakukan saat ini menunggu korban sadar. Siapa tahu korban tahu siapa pelakunya atau minimal bisa memberikan beberapa petunjuk." kata Opsir Iruka. Aku dan Temari mengangguk lalu entah mengapa kami berdua sama-sama berjalan menuju jendela yang tadi disebut-sebut itu. Ya tak ada bekas pencongkelan atau dibuka paksa. Lagipula seperti kata Opsir Iruka tadi, jendela ini hanya tertutup tidak terkunci. Masih ada kemungkinan orang luar. Tapi diluar jendela ini hanyalah gang kecil dan sempit. Di ujungnya ada cafe yang selalu ramai pengunjungnya. Jika ada orang dengan baju berlumuran cipratan darah dapat dipastikan akan ada yang melihatnya minimal si penjaga parkir yang selalu duduk disamping jalan gang. Sedangkan ujung lain adalah jalan buntu.

"Sepertinya kemungkinan orang luar pelakunya kecil ya?" ujar Temari. Sepertinya dia juga sepemikiran denganku. Aku mengangguk. "Yang tidak memiliki alibi di dalam rumah ini hanyalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Meskipun Chouji tak di dekat kita tapi tidak mungkin Chouji pelakunya. Dengan tubuh seperti itu sulit untuknya mengendap-endap."

Aku mengangguk lagi membenarkan kata-katanya. Pasti dia juga berfikiran Sakura dan Ino tak mungkin bekerja sama melihat reaksi mereka tadi.

"Kau tidak mencurigai teman-temanku kan? Maksudku Naruto, Sai, atau Sasuke." Tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata. Sedikit tak percaya kalau dia berani menuduh salah satu temanku. Walaupun memang kemungkinan itu ada tapi aku percaya mereka bukan pelakunya.

"Kalau boleh aku lebih memilih percaya kalau orang luar pelakunya. Melihat reaksimu yang langsung menatapku tajam, kau pasti akan membela mereka kan kalau aku menuduh salah satunya." dia balas menatapku.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tahu kalau bukan mereka pelakunya." jawabku. Tapi dia mengangkat alisnya, seakan tak setuju dengan kata kita.

"Hinata adalah sahabat terdekatku. Aku tak akan melepaskan pelakunya. Ini kasusku, aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri. Aku tak butuh orang lain membantuku," Dia menatapku sengit. Satu hal lagi yang ku tahu. Selain keras kepala dia juga bukan orang yang mau terlihat lemah apalagi kalah dari orang lain. Merepotkan! "Kau tahu kan hubungan emosional bisa membutakan logika dan fakta. Itu akan berdampak pada kaburnya hasil analisis. Aku tidak butuh orang yang merusak fakta itu karena hubungan persahabatan. Curigai kawan baru lawan." kekesalanku bertambah. Kudekati dia hingga wajah kami berdekatan hanya dalam jarak beberapa senti. Matanya tajam, dagunya terangkat, serta bibirnya terangkat menampilkan seringai yang mengartikan dia tak takut kudesak seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau mau bertaruh? Kau terlihat sangat yakin temanku pelakunya. Bagaimana?" Tantangku.

"Tentu." dan kami saling melempar senyum saling mengejek tanda persetujuan.

**TBC**

Halo lagi n.n

Iya tahu updetnya lama hehe maaf ya yang udah nungguin (kalau ada ._.) btw aku emang gak pinter bikin judul jadi yasudahlah judul chap ini norak kayak gitu -.-"

Btw makasih yang udah mereview di chapter kemarin. Makasih banyak ya *peluk cium atu atu* Sabaku Yusvirades, jiro yujikku,

Guest: woke nih lanjutannya n.n review lg ya

Nurma: makasih :D review lg ya

Anita n.f: iya ini! :D

Reviewnya jika berkenan n.n

Malang 25032014


	3. Chapter 3 Case One (Second)

Kesadaranku menghilang dan keseimbanganku juga. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan ambruk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tubuhku. Menopangku dan memberi keyakinan. Keyakinan bahwa aku tidak sendiri dan bisa menghadapi ini.

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik masashi kishimoto, saya tidak menerima keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfic ini**

**Warning : OOC, typo, misstypo, alur masih amburadul, dan lainnya****  
Chapter 3 Misteri dalam Kegelapan #2 (Temari POV)**

Laki-laki ini memang menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia hebat apa. Oke memang aku pernah mendengar dia adalah si jenius dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Tapi itu tak berarti apa yang dibicarakan olehnya seratus persen benar.

Hinata adalah sahabatku. Dia orang yang baik dan tak mungkin pernah membuat orang dendam padanya. Aku sangat marah, kesal dan merasa ingin mematahkan satu-dua tulang orang yang tega-teganya melakukan itu pada Hinata. Tak peduli laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Gini-gini aku andalan dulu di klub aikido dulu.

Shikamaru alias si nanas itu malah sok-sokan. Dia membela teman-temannya yang sangat memungkinkan menjadi pelaku. Ini analisis yang memerlukan logika, tidak bisa menyangkut pautkan emosi didalamnya yang malah mengaburkan fakta-fakta tentang pelaku sebenarnya. Sahabatku yang jadi korban dan aku adalah detektif yang akan membongkar semua ini. Bukannya si nanas itu. Baiklah kuakui dia menolongku waktu phobiaku kambuh tapi kan dia juga penyebabnya. Iya iya dia tidak sengaja, dia tidak tahu kalau aku phobia terhadap api. Aku sudah ngomong terimakasih kan. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenarkannya untuk membela teman-temannya yang berkemungkinan merupakan pelaku kasus ini.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku tak mengira dia dapat menenangkanku dari phobia secepat itu. Kakak sepupuku, dulunya satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkanku tak secepat itu. Entah kenapa genggaman tangan dan ucapannya begitu menenangkanku. Jantungku yang tadinya berdegup kencang, tubuhku yang bergetar hebat, serta kenangan-kenangan buruk yang berkelibatan di pikiranku menghilang perlahan. Aku merasa sangat aman saat dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan menyesal telah bertaruh dengan Shikamaru." Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar teguran dari laki-laki berambut nanas disebelahku. Saat ini kami berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku menoleh padanya melihat dia menyeringai sinis. Eh tunggu dia bilang Shikamaru? Kenapa terdengar seperti dia membicarakan orang lain bukannya dirinya sendiri. Apa seringai itu? Sangat berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Terlihat dingin. Walaupun Shikamaru terkesan cuek itu berbeda dengan saat ini. Aku cukup teliti dalam mengenal seseorang. Aku yakin dia berbeda dengan Shikamaru tadi.

"Bagaimana Chou? Bisa?" kulihat Chouji menggeleng sambil mengutak atik HP-nya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi saat Sai mengambil kunci mobilnya, kulihat dia juga mengambil hpnya." Jelas Shikamaru yang aku yakin sudah balik lagi jadi Shikamaru normal.

"Mungkin tertinggal di mobilnya karena terlalu panik membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit." Ujar Chouji

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul ke rumah sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi kalian diperbolehkan pulang," kata Shikamaru. Lalu dia menoleh padaku dan bertanya "Mau ikut?"

Si sombong ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Tentu saja kujawab dengan ketus "Harus!"

Hei hei apa kalian pikir aku akan menolak. Mana mungkin aku menolak. Bisa-bisa dia yang memecahkan kasus ini. Walaupun sedikit gengsi tak apalah.

"Kalau begitu kau yang membujuk Inspektur menyeramkan itu. Kalau kau sepertinya kita bisa segera mendapat ijin darinya." Sialan aku lupa kalau selain jenius dia bisa jadi licik juga.

Setelah sesi perjuangan keras membujuk Inspektur Ibiki-aku yang berjuang keras Shikamaru cuma berdiri di sampingku, sekarang kami akan menuju rumah sakit yang menurut perkiraan Shikamaru tempat Hinata dilarikan. Jangankan kabar keadaan Hinata, tempat Hinata dilarikan saja kami tak tahu. Jadi untuk kali ini mungkin satu-satunya harapan hanya kejeniusan Shikamaru.

"Naik ini?" Aku menunjuk motor besar. Bukannya apa, tapi diajak oleh artis terkenal, kupikir aku akan duduk nyaman di jok mobil mewah.

Hah sudahlah sepertinya ku ajak debat pun percuma. Kusambut uluran helm darinya dan mulai duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidak suka naik motor?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Hanya heran saja artis sepertimu lebih memilih motor daripada mobil."

Bukannya menjawab kata-kataku dia malah berujar "Pegangan. Aku akan ngebut." suaranya terlalu lirih. Apa dia bilang?

"Ap-WAAA!" Refleks aku memeluknya. Sialan nanas ini apa tidak bisa naik motor biasa saja.

"Sakit," Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kujitak. Begitu sampai di sebuah rumah sakit dan dia melepas helm kujitak kepalanya. "Kau ini kenapa sih kejam sekali padaku?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih gemetaran gara-gara kau menyetir seperti maling motor dikejar masa hah!" semprotku. Dia hanya bergumam maaf.

"Kau yakin ini rumah sakitnya?" tanyaku.

"Ini rumah sakit yang paling dekat dengan rumah Hinata. Lagipula tadi aku melihat mobil Sai diparkiran." ujarnya. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, dan ternyata benar Hinata dilarikan kemari, kami menuju kamar Hinata.

Terlihat Sai baru saja mau masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"Sai!" seru Shikamaru.

"Oh kalian," Sai menoleh. "Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Mengecek kondisi Hinatalah." jawabku ketus.

"Chouji sudah berusaha menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa. Kau bawa _hape_ kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya ketinggalan di mobil," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya itu terlihat aneh. Dia mengangkat tangan, memperlihatkan bungkusan ditangannya. "Aku berencana pulang setelah meletakkan obat ini."

Kamipun masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang masih belum sadar diatas ranjang. Menurut Sai mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Luka diperutnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan karena tidak mengenai organ vital. Jadi Hinata bisa pulang 2-3 hari lagi saat lukanya sudah mengering.

Sebelum Sai pamit pulang Shikamaru sempat bertanya dimana Naruto, itulah sebabnya sekarang aku dan Shikamaru di sini. Bagian spesialis anak, ruang perawatan anak Naruto. Jangankan aku, Shikamaru saja kaget kalau Hinata baru saja melahirkan. Memang walaupun Naruto seorang artis terkenal, selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Hinata selalu dirumah dan jarang keluar dari rumah bahkan tampil di publik.

Terlihat dari luar ruangan itu sosok pirang yang kami cari menatap sendu kedalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sinar matanya redup tak seperti biasanya. Perlahan kami mendekatinya. Dia seperti tersadar dari lamunannya saat Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya. Hanya senyum lemah yang dia tampilkan. Menyedihkan. Dia pasti terpuruk, kedua orang yang disayanginya sedang terbujur lemah di rumah sakit, dan salah satunya membutuhkan operasi agar tetap hidup. Kebocoran jantung yang dialami darah daging Naruto sudah pasti membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Sedangkan rumah produksi yang selama ini menyokong Naruto tersandung skandal dan bangkrut. Naruto harus mulai dari awal lagi sudah dihadapkan masalah yang tidak sepele.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Aku tadi sudah bicara ke Sai. Tapi sayangnya kau, Sai, dan Sasuke punya project bersama. Dia bilang akan berusaha berunding dulu agar uangnya bisa untuk pengobatan anakku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan membatalkannya dan memilih untuk membantuku. Aku tak mau merepotkan kal-"

Bruukk!

Aku menahan suaraku untuk tidak menjerit saat melihat Shikamaru memukul pipi Naruto sampai dia jatuh terduduk. Kulihat wajah Shikamaru memerah dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Kau anggap aku ini apa hah!" suara Shikamaru terdengar rendah dan mengintimidasi. "Kau yang seperti ini malah merepotkanku bodoh. Sai sudah cerita semua. Kami langsung sepakat untuk membantumu. Dan Sasuke, dia pasti juga akan setuju saat diberitahu nanti. Mau kau menerima atau tidak kami akan tetap membantumu karena kami adalah temanmu. Ayo Temari, kurang satu orang lagi." Shikamaru menarikku pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Dia menarikku melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

"He-hei tunggu jangan tarik-tarik gitu dong. Sakit!" Dia menoleh padaku.

"Maaf," dia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kami sepertinya lewat jalan depan karena sekarang kami ada di depan resepsionis lagi. Kubimbing dia duduk di salah satu kursi. "Maaf aku terbawa emosi."

"Tak apa tenangkan dulu emosimu." aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Sepi, mungkin karena malam hari. Hanya ada kami berdua dan dua petugas resepsionis yang terlihat mengobrol. Mungkin selagi rumah sakit senggang. Padahal dimeja resepsionis itu padahal banyak kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Di dinding belakang mereka banyak sekali pigura-pigura menggantung. Mulai dari sertifikat, surat ijin rumah sakit, sistem pembayaran yang bisa dilakukan hingga gambar-gambar lembaga asuransi yang bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit ini. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Aku menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Apa maksudmu satu orang lagi?" Shikamaru hanya memandangku lemah. Aku mulai bisa merangkai semuanya. "Apa mungkin dia pelakunya?"

Shikamaru berdiri dan menoleh padaku. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan sekarang ayo kita buktikan. Kita ke kamar Hinata."

**TBC**

**hallo! Maaf ya telat pake banget updatenya semoga masih ada yang nungguin. Oke pelaku akan terungkap di chapter depan dan itu kayaknya updatenya juga agak lama. main tebak-tebakan yuk, kira-kira siapa pelakunya? :3**

**(Akiyama Yuki. June 08, 2014)**


End file.
